A wide variety and large number of applications are available for smartphones, tablets, and other mobile computerized devices. Many smartphones and tablet computers are affiliated with or are capable of connecting to one or more application stores or markets, and often include with several preinstalled applications providing a base set of functions (such as a phone, a camera, a web browser, and a navigation tool).
A user can generally interact with such applications by entering input at a touchscreen overlaying or integrated with a display. For example, a device can detect whether a finger is pressing a fixed-image touchscreen button and/or detect the presence and position of a finger above, near, or on a larger touchscreen display. This functionality enables a user to press virtual or displayed buttons to perform functions such as dialing a telephone number using a phone application, navigating using a Global Positioning System (GPS) application, or entering text using a virtual keyboard (e.g., to compose a message, browse Internet content, etc.).
Some smartphones therefore employ voice search capability, which enables a user to select an entry field such as a text box, touch a button to initiate voice input, speak the desired text phrase, and click an “OK” button upon proper recognition of the voice input. Although this can often be significantly easier than typing a message using a small virtual keyboard on a touchscreen display, it still requires significant touchscreen interaction and attention from a user to complete entry of a text field using voice input. This can be distracting while driving or walking, and involves enough steps that the efficiency gained over text entry using a virtual keyboard may not be significant.